Those Little Stars
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: Nightmare Moon discovers a new world. Written for a contest in which the theme was "There are ponies on the moon". Translation of my fanfic "Ces Petites Etoiles".


"Luna… If you are still here, please forgive me…"

The rainbow-colored beam swept the dark mare away. Her despaired, pained scream echoed through Equestria as a surge of light emanated from her, and she turned into a comet.

How long did Nightmare Moon, the renegade, the one who once was known as Princess Luna, had floated through space, towards the moon that soon would be her new home? The entire universe, as dark as it was empty, as frightening as it was infinite, was also oppressing and unbearable. How ironic, thought the fallen princess as she gazed upon the stars, feeling both scared and fascinated.

The tall, beautiful moon was growing closer. The trail of light that was enveloping Nightmare Moon faded to let her land softly. Immediately, she turned away to face the immense blue and green, covered by clouds mass that was the Earth. Her eyes filled with hatred as she stomped the ground with her hoof, making clouds of silvery lunar dust flutter around her.

Her new land. Her prison. The shunned moon she tried to return to light was now her jailer. But it would not be for eternity. Even if most of her powers were stripped away from her, Nightmare Moon would know how to escape. She just needed to wait… Wait for her powers to come back.

…

"Hello?"

Was this a voice? Impossible. She had only been here for three days and she was already losing her sanity.

"Hello!"

She turned to face a pony. Probably a male, his voice certainly helped. The dark mare observed him. Tall and slender, he had icy blue eyes that looked like they were filled with stars, he looked rather handsome.

"I am Moonlight Gleam! Who are you? I've never seen you before! Actually, I've never seen a new face here! he asked, obviously interested.

-My name is Nightmare Moon. Do you not know who I am?

-Never heard about! But you do look like a moon pony…"

The stallion's coat was a pale, silvery white, but his hair looked like the one of the moon princess, appearing as a cloud of starry smoke.

"Anyway, don't stay here alone! Come along!"

Despite her protests, Nightmare Moon was forced to follow the excited pony.

…

The tall mare was introduced to the inhabitants of the moon village. Full Moon, Crescent, New Moon, Fallen Star, Lunar Flare, Nebular Wish, Stargazer… The former princess was not used to be around so many ponies, and prefered not to join them. However, they were all friendly, apparently overjoyed to see someone new. Full Moon first asked if the welcoming celebration would include a feast, Crescent was carefully examining Nightmare Moon's horn and wings while commenting on her scary name, New Moon was silently observing the Earth, Fallen Star challenged her to a race… No one would leave Her Majesty in peace. Finally, the party ended, but not before the alicorn had to have "fun", a concept she could not grasp as she felt it was pointless.

She then noticed New Moon, this young filly that would not partake in the party. No one seemed to have paid attention to her. Was it what she once felt? Fear, reject, ignorance…

Nightmare Moon slowly walked to her, surprised by her own interest in this young foal. She laid down next to her, and waited for something to trouble the silence.

"Are you from Earth?"

The fallen princess confirmed, perplexed by the young one's perspicacity.

"I've never seen you before, so I was expecting that. There's not a lot of us, here. Mom and dad told me we used to live on Earth before we left, because life was too hard.

-Where are your mother and father? asked Nightmare Moon, fearing what would be the answer.

-Look over here… Do you see?

-This star?

-Yes. It's dad. And mom is at home. Dad became a star so he could always be watching over me. One day, I will turn into a star too."

Nightmare Moon felt a shiver.

"Are you not afraid?

-Why? All the ponies here become stars. It's because the ponies over there - she pointed towards the Earth - have a very hard life. When we turn into stars, we get the power to grant their wishes. Was your wish to come here?"

Nightmare Moon did not know how to answer. Yet, she felt her lips turning into a smile.

"... It is, now."


End file.
